Crash Landing
by fangirlriss
Summary: Beca is stuck at her step mothers Christmas office party dreading life. But what happens when an accidental plane crash causes her to meet Chloe.


To say Beca was currently unimpressed right now would be an understatement. The last place she wanted to be right now was stuck at a Christmas work party, especially Sheila's, her glorious step monster.

Much to her dads begging Beca agreed to go, not like she had much of a choice in the end. Even after her parents divorce she still loved her dad, they might not always see eye to eye but he would always be her dad. Sheila on the other hand she could live with or without. Not that her Sheila was a "wicked step mother" per say but after marrying her father only a year and a half after his divorce, she simply hated the idea of him moving on so quickly from his old life, his ex wife and well her… But most days Sheila was tolerable and sometimes even on Beca's side when getting her dad to realize music was more than just a hobby for her.

So here the 22-year-old was, standing at the drinks table nursing her second rum and eggnog wishing this Christmas playlist didn't suck as much as it did. The only thing that was semi amusing was the group of kids playing in the corner with their various toys and gadgets they got from the parties Santa. For it being a stuffy looking law firm, they at least threw a decent party. It was merely seconds later when a small helicopter came flying past Beca's head.

"Hey, watch it!" Beca thought as it then almost went straight into the punch. She reached out quickly and grabbed the plane before it dropped in.

Right after a kid around 10 years old with bright blue eyes came running over with a remote control in his hand looking around frantically.

"Hey little dude, looking for this?" Beca asked sticking the plane out to him.

"Yes, thank you!" the boy shouted and quickly wrapped his arms around Beca's waist.

This kid was a bit too bubbly and energetic for Beca but something about him brought a slight smile to her face. Still never being good with hugs she quickly shrugged the boy off.

"You got to be more careful with that or all of your passengers will be floating in juice." Beca said to him.

"Tell me about it! This whole flying thing is not as easy as I thought it was going to be. Maybe I'm just not a very good pilot." The boy said with his bright blue eyes getting sad.

"Don't worry little dude, how about I help you and we fly it together?"

"Yeah okay!" the boy said looking a bit happier and then passed the control to Beca. He then put the helicopter on the floor.

"Okay, so I'm going to fly it and you follow in case we have a crash landing, okay?"

"Alright."

Beca then looked down at the control now in her hands and used her thumb to lift the plane up in the air. The two spent the next 15 minutes taking turns flying the plane with Beca teaching the blue-eyed boy how to land the plane properly and even how to do a loop. It was when it was back to Beca's turn when she attempted a double loop when things went wrong.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen this is Captain Mitchell reporting for take off." Beca toggled the buttons and up the plane went. "Check this out little dude." With that Beca then shifted the plane to the right and held it there while the plane looped. The boy followed the plane running a bit ahead of it staring behind him as he ran. Not paying attention to where he was going while Beca lost control of the plane both the boy and plane smacked right into the back of a woman.

"Damn!" Beca said aloud rushing over to the boy and woman. "Hey little dude, you alright?" She asked him.

"What the-" the woman said as she turned around, stopping Beca dead in her tracks, and looked down at the young boy, realization hitting her. "Charlie, what did Mom say about flying the helicopter around? You have to be more careful bud." She said getting down to eye level with the boy, smiling at him and ruffling his hair.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't me this time it was Captain Mitchell." The boy said looking up at his sister.

"And who exactly is Captain Mitchell?" Chloe said back to her brother, hoping that it was not yet another imaginary friend the boy has made up. Standing back watching the entire interaction Beca took a step forward.

"Um that would be me, sorry." Beca said waving her hand with the control in it.

"Oh, I see." Chloe said standing up smiling and staring back at Beca.

It was then when Beca took in all of the red head standing before her. Her red hair was loose around her shoulders and she wore a green dress with a medium plunge hugging her curves in all the right places which Beca happily noticed. Chloe watched as Beca's eyes went up and down her body. When Beca refocused on Chloe's face she saw a slight smirk on her lips.

"Well its nice to meet you Captain Mitchell." Chloe said sticking out her hand.

"It's just Beca actually, I guess I'm not a good pilot since I kind of crashed the plane into you." Beca said shyly as she shook Chloe's hand.

"Well its not problem at all I'm just happy someone was keeping little Charlie here entertained. I'm Chloe by the way." It was a few seconds later that they both realized they were still holding each others hand and finally let go. The connection between the two they both seemed to miss as soon as they let go.

"Beca showed me how to do a loop with the plane and everything!" Charlie said excitingly to his sister.

"She did? No way! You wanna show me?"

"Sure okay."

"Alright, lets do this little dude." Beca said passing the control to the boy and getting ready to follow the planes flight.

Charlie moved both hands onto the control and the plane lifted with grace. As it moved in the air Beca remained close by to avoid another crash. The blue-eyed boy then held the gear to the left allowing the plane to make a full circle only to smoothly level it out after. A few seconds later he brought the plane back down to the ground and ran to the brunette.

"It worked, it worked! Did ya see Beca, I did it!" Charlie said excitingly as he ran to her.

"I saw little dude, good job!" Beca said with happiness in her voice that somewhat surprised herself. She then got down to the boy's level and stuck out her hand and offered the boy a high five to which Charlie happily accepted.

The entire time Chloe stood back and watched the two of them interact amazed by how quick Charlie seemed to take to Beca. Being the youngest of the Beale children with a large gap in age compared to Chloe and her little sister Cassandra who were only 3 years apart, Chloe being 23 and Cassie being 20, it was harder for Charlie being 10 years younger than the latter and 13 from Chloe to fit in. He often resorted to imaginary friends and having his sisters not living home anymore didn't help him much. As the boy and the brunette high fived Chloe couldn't help but smile at the two.

Beca stood back up to find Chloe looking at the two of them. She walked over to the red head and smiled at her.

"You're really good with him." Chloe says looking at her brother and then looking back to Beca.

"Yeah well he is a pretty great kid." Beca said shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"He is. So what brings you here tonight?" Chloe asks, really just wondering if she came here with anyone. From visiting her dad over the years, she knows the place always has a few interns and paralegals in their early twenties that start off in the firm.

"My step mother Sheila is a lawyer here so I told her and my dad I would come."

"Sheila Mitchell? I know her she's worked here with my dad for a few years now." Chloe said recalling meeting the older blonde a few times over the years. "And here I thought you might be here with your boyfriend." She said giggling.

"Oh well sorry to disappoint but no boyfriends here. My last relationship ended almost a year ago before I moved to Atlanta but I hear she is doing good so…" Beca said shrugging her shoulders.

 _She_ , Chloe thought, Beca just said she. Her megawatt smile appeared on her face as she looked to Beca.

"Well what about you Red? Any boyfriends lurking around that will come over soon and get mad at me for talking to their beautiful girlfriend?" Beca said with a playful smirk on her face as she looked at Chloe.

"Red, huh?" Chloe said taking in the new nickname she got from the brunette. "Nope, no boyfriends or girlfriends for that matter right now. Plus, if there was they would have been over here a long time ago after you flew a plane right into my back remember." Chloe said back playfully and sent a wink at Beca.

"Well then, I feel like to repay you for the damage my flying skills have caused, you should let me take you out to dinner this weekend my treat." Beca said.

"I'd love to!" The red head said excitingly. Realizing how eager she must sound she relaxed a bit. "I mean sure yeah. I think I could free up some time this weekend to spend some time with you."

"Oh yeah, good." Beca said laughing a bit. _This girl could not be any cuter_. She then passed the red head her phone. "Here, put your number in."

Chloe did as Beca asked and added her name and number into her phone. She then sent herself a text so that she would have Beca's number.

"Done." Chloe said handing Beca back her phone.

"Perfect, so how does Saturday sound?"

Chloe smiled and answered. "Saturday works for me."

"Good then I will pick you up, does 6 work for you?" Beca asked.

"6 o'clock is perfect."

"Great, and I promise to leave my pilots hat at home."

"Well I would hope so it didn't work out that well for you today." Chloe said laughing at the brunette.

"I don't know about that Red, I-" Beca was quickly cut off by the sound of little Charlie running up to them.

"Chloe! Mom said we are leaving now." Charlie said as he stopped in front of his sister.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." She said and watched her brother head towards the exit. "Well I guess I better get going." Chloe said with a slight pout on her face. Beca couldn't help but notice how cute the pout was on the red head.

"I guess so. See you soon Red." Beca said only for the red head to wink at her and turn around.

Chloe headed for the exit making sure to leave an extra shake to her step knowing full and well that Beca was watching her as she left. Which in fact was correct since Beca couldn't keep her eyes off of Chloe.

Being alone again, Beca was stuck listening to the horrid music that was playing. Shortly after her father came by and told her that they too were leaving.

On the way out and home she constantly thought of the red head and the perfect place to take her for dinner the next coming Saturday. As her dad pulled up in front of her apartment and dropped her off she unlocked her door to find her roommate up watching an episode of _The Bachelor_.

"Hey Shawshank, how'd the party go?"

"It was good, really good." Beca said smiling to herself. Just then her phone dinged telling her she got a message.

[From Chloe: I look forward to seeing you on Saturday, thanks again for being so awesome with Charlie.]

[To Chloe: Yeah well, he clearly knows how to fly a plane better than me. But little dude was really awesome, he must get it from his big sister. ;)]

Noticing the weirdness of Beca and the smile she looked at the brunette.

"You met someone didn't you." Amy asked her.

"Well let's just say I may or may not have a date next week." Beca said smirking at the blonde.

"Way to go, Beca-fucking-Mitchell ladies and gents. Alright now come over here and watch _The Bachelor_ with me. Could you imagine if they let my sexy ass on this show. It would be game over." She said as took a handful of Cheetos and shoved them in her mouth.

Beca just laughed and joined her best friend on the couch trying to watch the show but her mind continued to wander to Chloe.

Who would have thought that Sheila's boring work party would actually turn out in Beca's favour?

A/N: This kind of just came to me one day at work and it has been a while since I posted anything. I was thinking of it just being a one-shot but I have a few ideas for a two-shot or maybe even three so we shall see. I hope whoever reads this likes it.


End file.
